


Purple

by thesoldierwithredstar



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome, implants out, loud scream because he is deaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoldierwithredstar/pseuds/thesoldierwithredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, Kate and Clint lives in the same house. Bucky, as Clint's boyfriend and Kate, as Clint's "best friend". They never stop arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

Kate and Bucky hated each other in a different way. Those quarrels they've been having over Clint about  who knows him better and who made out with him more than the other, they were good, and trigger for them to like each other more, even Bucky hadnt realized that for a while.

Murmuring, Kate just walked into the bathroom, singing "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" with a  low voice that Bucky cant hear it under the shower stream.

 "Hey!" Bucky says feeling annoyed, not expecting Kate to get in just like that, and his shock turns into that kind when you cant even say something, as she climbed in the shower all naked and looked up at him like it is so normal.

 "Get out" Bucky says trying to hold his eyes up, and understands waiting for an answer wasnt what he should have done as Kate pulls him down from back of his neck and slams her lips to the Soldier's.

 

_______________________

 

Clint had a tough day, apparently even archery had time limits for him, yet he doesnt regret it. It is one of the best three things he has. The other two are those kiddos in his house, although they could be so annoying,and today's aching back and arm muscles responsible were them, since Clint went to training just to get away from an argument ,which seemed like wasnot going to end. He dreamed of a peaceful and silent sleep days until he got home.

 He takes out his implants after finding his keys, so that whatever stupid argument they are having, he can be in peace. He turned the key and entered the house, there was no one to be seen, which usually means no one is in the house either. He took a look around, no one in the rooms, kitchen, nor bathroom. Who would've left bathroom door open? So he is alone in the house, that's certain now. 

He entered the bathroom, unzipped his pants, standing in front of the toilet seat and began to pee, not expecting a wet fingertip touch on his ribs, which was going to cause him to squeal like he's never done in his life. Bucky was doubt that any living thing could make that scream. 

Clint's hands quickly try to zip his pants and make it easier for him to leave that area, which is only can be seen as a naked man in the shower and a woman, who just dragged backwards and fell behind the dark colored shower curtain. 

Kate's laughter echoes in the whole house, while Bucky is trying to hide himself and his erection behind the curtain. 

No one was expecting a loud scream that has a potential to make everyone deaf, when Clint just got stucked his balls in the zip. He limps backwards before falling down and cries out within pain. 

Bucky gets out of the shower, not bothering wrapping a towel around his hips, leanes down and begins to beg Clint to show it to him.

Kate's already died because of laughter.

 

_________

 

Now, icepacks are all around Clint's crotch, since everywhere hurts, while he's laying on the couch and whining looking at the other two,because "I was the one who wanted threesome and we couldnt have it because you two said you hate each other" and pushing his chances to get a blowjob from both of them, because they owe him a shower sex.


End file.
